The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 494,543 filed on Jun. 1, 2001, 2002 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilization systems for motor vehicles, and more specifically to a differential stabilizer arm mounted to the carriage of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of off-road and sport utility vehicles is at an all-time high. These vehicles, touted for their ruggedness, durability and ability to travel over a variety of terrains, possess features such as four-wheel drive, high-output engines and heavy-duty suspensions that will withstand the rigors of off-road travel. Especially popular for hunters and outdoors men, these vehicles allow them to reach camping and hunting sites that would otherwise be inaccessible. However, these vehicles exhibit traits which make them different from conventional automobiles. One is their increased ride height. Another is their susceptibility to display wheel hop, or the tendency for the wheels to jump up and down on the pavement under hard acceleration. This trait can also be seen on higher horsepower standard vehicles as well. This wheel hop not only results in loss of acceleration and decreased performance, it also may result in damaged suspension components such as universal joints, springs, shock absorbers and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which wheel hop can be reduced on motor vehicles in a manner which does not affect the handling characteristics of the vehicle.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,251, issued in the name of Jung, describes an automotive suspension system;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,468, issued in the name of Glxc3xa4ser et al., describes a composite suspension control arm shaft for motor vehicles;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,470, issued in the name of Dudding, describes a transverse stabilizer for a wheel axle suspension system;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,630, issued in the name of Dazy et al., describes a rear suspension control arm;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,345, issued in the name of Barlas et al., describes a means for and method of controlling frame rise in vehicle suspensions;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,638, issued in the name of Lee, describes a rear suspension system for a vehicle;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,894, issued in the name of Winsor et al., describes an independent rear suspension for a vehicle;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,978, issued in the name of Kawasaki, describes a rear suspension system for a vehicle;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,771, issued in the name of Raidel, describes a suspension system having a U-joint mount and lateral guide for air spring suspension;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,298, issued in the name of Raidel, Sr., describes a suspension system having a U-joint mount and lateral guide for air spring suspension; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,707, issued in the name of Raidel, describes a suspension system having a parallelogram axle stabilization and central elastomer spring.
Consequently, there exists a need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the automobile industry directed at stabilizing the differential force exerted on the rear axle during operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a differential stabilization arm mounted to the carriage of an automobile to provide dependable stabilization of the rear wheels during operation.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a differential stabilization arm having a mounting assembly that provides range of motion in three axes, thereby absorbing the torque force exerted on the differential of the vehicle.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a differential stabilization arm having a pair of slide assist blocks capable of reducing the coefficient of friction between the mounting assembly and the connecting arm, thereby allowing reciprocating motion between the mounting assembly and connecting arm as dictated by the operation of the vehicle and the terrain of the grade.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, the differential stabilizer arm is an apparatus that is intended to reduce rear wheel hop on motor vehicles. The invention consists of a universal joint, of which one end is securely fastened to the frame or cross member of the vehicle approximately three feet in front of the rear axle. Located atop the universal joint is a box-type saddle arrangement that is lined with polyethylene, also known as Hi-Fax(copyright), to reduce the coefficient of friction. A square tube then slides in and out of this channel in a manner parallel to the centerline or drive shaft of the vehicle. At the opposite end of the square shaft is a V-shaped arm with isolated rubber bushings on the end of each of the two arms. One arm connects to the rear axle housing above the axle, and the other connects to the housing below the axle. In such a manner the invention will follow the axle as it moves through any of the three axes of movement. However, as soon as high torque is applied to the axle, and it wants to twist around against leaf springs and other suspension components, it is prohibited from doing so by the invention. The use of the differential stabilizer arm provides additional protection against wheel hop, excessive torque, and other problems in a manner that not only extends the life of other suspension components, but makes driving more safe, controlled and fun.
The use of the present invention provides users with all of the materials and tools necessary to ensure that a user may easily use and maintain a stackable support pad for the wrists and arms of a computer operator.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for use in an automobile for use on highway or rugged terrain.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is specifically adapted for easy installation by a lay mechanic with little or no experience.